Twisted Moons
by HellsxFirexBunny
Summary: Sasha and Nya have failed to be what they were meant to be, so they are banished from there homes to earth to complete their task. Misha is fully Angel and Shia is alive some how.
1. Lesson1 How to be punished

Rating: T [maybe M later on  
Warnings: Lang. Darkness  
Pairs:Don't know  
Disclaimer: I don not own pita ten nor their character.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_ Lesson 1- How to get punished_**

**::Heavens::**

Misha gazed set on the moon, it was white. As the sky was white. A smile cracked on her lips as she heard the soft flutter of wings come behind her. She turned her thin white dress trailing with her. Sasha's baby blue eyes were angered at her sister. "I can't believe this! How could you not stand up for me!" Sasha screamed. "I know I made people happy for my own gain...but..."

Misha looked back up and held out her hand. Sasha gasped then tried to take off before her wings were cover in ivy. Slowly the green vines wrapped around Sasha's long white sleeves and her arms. "Stop! I'm not selfish god!" Misha looked up then that same childish look came to her face and with a high pitch giggled she spread her pink wings and yelled "Don't forget you have to make 5 people so happy that they do make a difference!"_ To what?!?_ Sasha felt her legs being tied by the ivy she glared at her younger sister.

Sasha looked up at the white purely Sky. Tears about to stain her eyes. As she was being sunk into the puffy cloud. Misha watched then put her hand behind her back and giggled. She knew Sasha just closed her eyes. She was so...so...done with.

**--Earth--**

Sasha's body was so limp her head was down and she could smell fresh sea waters. "Nhn..." She tried to move. Her whole body was still tangled. Sasha moaned out loudly and try to move her wings...she felt weaker and her wings felt so small. Sasha heard something crashing and rolling back in. She cracked open her eyes and looked out and her eyes became wide as she saw a massive wave come to her.

The wave crashed into her making the vines - broken from her body and she desperately grabbed onto a peer stand. Her nails dug in as the water slowly went back into the ocean. She fell to her knees and began to shake as another wave crashed into her bumping her head into the wood. A cry came out of her mouth and she on latched to the dark wood.

Her wings spread out and she kicked off and began to sown in the air. She heard lighting crack in the black sky "Damn why do i have to be in a storm!" She felt her body giving out as she came to the sandy shore. She sat on the shore, soaking wet, She need rest so badly. But she couldn't't take it...her wings drew back in and her front body collapsed on the ground. She curled up in a ball and she laid there and drift into a sleep even when the waters rushed over her body - not moving her.

**/\/\/\Hell/\/\/\**

Nya stood there and sighed he was never the same since ... she died. Nya walked on the red path. The brick clicking with every step he took. He felt a wind rush and he looked up at the red and black tainted sky. There was a red moon in the sky - so dead like. Nya kept walking his blue eyes closed when he heard a whisper in the air. He gasped a little and looked to see where the voice was coming from. Then before his eyes a red glow surrounded everything.

Nya looked down and his eyes snapped open. "S-s-shia?" He took a step foreword to the corpse. Shia wore a long black and light red dress that covered her from the neck on down, Her lips were red and her dark brown hair was frameing her face. Her eyes opened and she sat up, She looked like a broken doll still.Nya took a step back. "How are you alive?!?" "Do not worry...questions later I bring a message from satan..." Her voice was in a whisper.

Nya stood still and looked at the almost dead demon. "He said, you are failing to be a demon- You have not caused temptation or sins...so you are banished from hell- until you cause 5 people so much pain and suffering you drive them to suicide..." She tilted her head. Nya's eyes were half lidded. "I see..." He said softly. "So you are going to earth..." Shia closed her eyes. "What! No I'll be damned before I go and stay with mortals again!"

Chains shot out of the ground under Nya that wrapped around his body and neck chocking him and making him bleed. Shia brought her hand up and the brick formed steps up to Nya who was now in the air held by chains. "Gak! s - shia! gah!" He spit out blood as he felt his wind pipe collapsing. Shia took each step of the stairs her dress becoming skin tight on her small curved body.

She lifted her mentor's chin his eyes were closed, he was gasping desperately. Shia licked the blood of his lower lip and Nya hissed, till she bit into his neck and drain some of his life into her. He yelled at the pain showing his fangs. She then took a giant leap back licking her lip from his blood. Nya was brought into the hell drawn sky and to the hell like Earth.

**--Earth--**

Nya was lying on something soft. Grass, it itched so bad against his face. He cracked open an eye and turned he was looking at the night sky and he could'nt feel his body still. He coughed and more red liquid came. he heard foot steps and he sat up. He quickly crawled with great struggle to a rose bush. The thorns cutting deep into his skin.

He couldn't take this pain much more. The demon heard roaring sounds of chain saws. He huddled in the bush, he felt so stupid and ashamed. He heard a cracking of a log and saw a shadow over casting him he looked up and began to curse when a tree was falling, on him. He blacked out.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay R&R

I'm a little rusty on story here, I read the whole manga and anime and even fanbooks but I can't seem to kick it in today lol. Anyways any Mary sue grammar things you pm those. I promise it will get better I had to type this at least 3 times over.


	2. Lesson2 How to be found

_**Lesson 2- How to be found**_

_::Sasha::_

Sasha felt something grabbing her arm and lift her- she opened her eyes and looked at a pair of soft green eyes looking into her. Sasha blushed and then quickly shoved away from the person.She landed on the sand again, getting it on her face. The young boy just stared at Sasha. Both her and the stranger were blushing.

"U-uh sorry my name is Hikaru..." He smiled looking at Sasha's chest.  
"Hey my eyes are up here!" She put her hand across her chest and then looked down.

She gasped in horror at what she was wearing. Her out fit was so weird and dark! She wore torn gloves at the finger tips, a skirt that went past her kneecaps that was pure black, a turtle neck that was purple - which was skin tight but the selves were flared out with a angel pink wing pendent . She lifted up her hand to feel on her head and discovered she was wearing a frilly black head band. "Gh...no-no way..." She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Huh?" The boy was puzzled and Sasha plopped down and cryed. Her head in her hand's the ocean water swishing around her. Hikaru got on his knees and reached out and actually stroked Sasha's dry hair. "There-There, there's no reason to cry...We can get you cleaned up- and sorry again if i scared you." Hikaru helped Sasha up and they walked off the beach to a rack shop. Hikaru sat Sasha down on a bench and told her to sit there for a second as he ran into the shop.

Hikaru pulled out his wallet and looked in it he had enough money to buy somethings. He looked around and honestly looked for cheap stuff. When he brought the small pile to the counter he wasn't too shock at the spent money- but knew his brother would be mad. He took the bag and went back outside and gave it to Sasha and ran his fingers through his shaggy orange hair.

Sasha looked so deep in thought, with the sun shining on her she looked kinda like an angel, Hikaru thought. Sasha looked in the bag then sighed. "Um the showers in the locker room are over there..." He said pointing to a little white brick looking house. Sasha huffed angrily and marched to the beach locker rooms. She stepped in the shower and almost fainted from the smell and the mud on the floor.

She took off her depressing rag clothing and turned on the freezing shower. Sasha wanted to throw her head back and scream. She decided one thing. To tough this little coldness out. she forced her self under the water and she watched the sand slid down her pale skin. She sighed and began to cry a little again.

"Oh heavens...what do I do?" She whispered looking up to the ceiling.

**-Nya-  
**  
Nya felt so warm and kinda fluffy as strange as that was. He also felt like something was watching him, closely. Ayane stood at the foot of his resting bed studying him in his bandages. She felt so badly for him. She closed her eyes and membered spotting him at the dawn. He looked kind of handsome...in that thorn bush - her memory flashed back.

_Ayane slowly walked and calmly over tree stumps and decaying trees of her grandparents lumber yard. "I dunno...something just seemed so worn'' She mumbled straighting her pale yellow summer dress out. Something had told her to disobey like normal and go to the dangerous new clearing. She heard a moaning come from somewhere and she blushed._

_"Hello? How there- I demand to know!" Her voice was a little bit louder then normal. She sadly felt something touch her ankle. She looked down and turned paler then normal and screamed. "Scrrrrrrhhh!" A hand wrapped around her ankle and stupidly tried to run. She fell down with a face plant and she turned her head to see Nya coated in dry blood. She gasped and without thinking check his pulse on his neck._

_Nya screamed out loud causing Ayane to jump. She shakably took out her cell phone and dialed her personal guards numbers panicking with some begging to rush over to the dead like person. Within 10 minutes the guards found her, She was holding on to Nya's hand with a worried look. They felt sorry for her._

_After Ayane gave Nya to her private doctors she ordered the house maids to set up a room for him. And said strictly that she would be back in a hour to check up on things. She jogged down her marble hallways and cracked open the door to her Nanny's room. Mrs.Olram was sound a sleep with chip cookies next to her fat body, too put it blunt. Ayane couldn't't help but actually crack a smile._

Ayane snapped back to reality when Nya tried to kick her in the face. Ayane- in time did a back bend to avoid the blow. She stood back up as if she were use to it. Nya was holding his side and moaning in pain. Quickly the young girl ran to Nya's side and put her hand gently on his hand. "Please calm down..." She begged quietly.

Nya relaxed and then mumbled "What was I going to do again" Then pain washed back in his body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
R&R yup i put some oc's in i will give more detailed description of them later.

And i know this story is stero typical...but it will get better- and Nya is my faiorte charcter in the manga

Clamier: Ayane and Hikaru are mine! And the story is mine. but pita ten doesnt belong to me


	3. Lesson3 How to explain

_**Lesson 3 - How to explain**_

.::.Sasha.::.

Sasha slowly walked with Hikaru. Hikaru would at times drift his eyes to Sasha and smile. She looked cute with her hair in her fair hair in her face, the blue beach skirt that matched her eyes, and the way over sized sweat shirt that had read "Beautiful SunRin Beach!". Sasha would snap her head toward him giving him the most dry look he had ever seen. Sasha pulled up the lose neck line that at points fell to her shoulders and huffed angrily. She couldn't't believe she was doing this.

Hikaru slowly flipped back his emo orange colored hair and looked at Sasha with kind green eyes. "So anyways...why were you sleeping on the sand like that..." Sasha paused and thought about it for a moment and said simply "Uh I don't remember..." She rubbed the back of her head. Hikaru gasped dramatical. "Are you serious! So what was the last thing you remember?!?"

Sasha blinked "Um...you picking me up?"  
"Oh wow! Serious!...Soooo you don't remember about us?" He smirked a little  
"No-But i do remember having a boyfriend!" She snapped  
"Oh darn" He sighed

Sasha felt her tongue burn a little and she yelped._ Darn I forgot! I can't lie or else it will hurt..._she thought silently. Hikaru turned to look at Sasha. "Are you Kay um...well i guess you don't know you're name do you..." Sasha huffed and said "Yes I'm and you're right...um call me-" Her tongue burned again and she was cut off by it. Hikaru blinked "Oh- maybe you're feet are hurting do you want me to carry you?" He smiled. Sasha turned her head. "No thank you!"

The sun started to shine and the side walk began to burn. "Ow ow ow!" Sasha said with each step. She wished she could just fly then walk. Hikaru picked the angel up , bridal style. Sasha blushed and she slowly wrapped her arm's around his neck. He felt so warm. Now she had a little feeling what Misha felt when she hugged that one earth boy. Sasha then felt something touch her bottom. "Hayaaaaa!" She jumped out of his arms and slapped him. She marched away her hand stinging a little and her feet. "Wait! Breeze!"

Sasha turned around to see Hikaru. "Wait come back Breeze!" He rubbed the back of his head. "Wha- Breeze?" Sasha tiled her head."Ya I figured I should give you a name since you don't have one!" He smiled. "No! My name is not breeze! My name is-" Suddenly Sasha heard a lazy voice and smell of smoke come from behind her.

"Uhhhh..."  
"Breeze this is my Bro- Ramic"  
"Yo"

Sasha gasped from the smoke of the older boys cig.

-Nya-

Nya swiftly knocked the young girls hand off of him and he try to stand up. His bare feet touched the marble floor he stood up. He heard Ayane gasp. He looked over his shoulder. He say Ayane looking down and her eyes were closed shut. She had a blush on her face. Nya wondered why and he looked down and his dark empty blue eyes got huge.

Ayane was breathing a little hard and Nya began to hiss when he touched his neck. "No please don't do that!" Ayane ran up to Nya and grabbed his hand he felt. Her touch rattled a little. He took a step back shocked. She looked at him with dead Gery eyes. "I-im sorry..." He blinked. "I-i...just found Y-you in my grand parents lumber yard...a-and..." Nya pulled his robe a little into him. "Well spit it out!" Ayane looked at him and had tears come to her eyes. "Huh?" Nya raised a eyebrow at Ayane. She grabbed her pale blue flower dress and she shook the dress was overly big and she wore a white sweater over her shoulders.

"I WANTED TO HELP!" She burst in sobs.

Nya stood there and didn't know what to say. To move or not. Guards busted into the bedroom and pointed loaded guns at Nya. Nou got in defense position. They charged at him with great speed. Nya began to mouth of some words though all was a whisper. Ayane saw the guard point his gun at the demon and she quickly threw a metal tray. He got hit in the head knocking him cold,and hitting the guard down causing the gun to fire at Nya. Which hit Nya's sholder

Nya felt a vibe in his hand. Ayane ran around the guard holding on to Nya's hand. She ran down the pale marble halls and the dark yellow painted walls. She turned fast and Nya's head spun. It was'nt till they reached a two big black doors. Nya's was light head. He felt soft carpet on the floor and he collapsed. Ayane locked the doors.

"Oh please don't let them be home soon..." Was the last thing he heard before blacking out.


End file.
